The Crystal Empire - Part 1/Gallery
Prologue Celestia goes through some paperwork S3E01.png|Considerable paperwork is just one of Celestia's administrative duties. Celestia and the guards hear something S3E01.png|Did you hear that? Guard opens door S3E01.png|Guard coming in! Royal Guard running down red carpet S3E1.png|A Royal Guard running to Princess Celestia. Celestia talks to a Royal Guard S3E01.png|Urgent News, your Majesty! Earth Guard S3E1.png|"It...has returned." Celestia gasp S3E01.png|Gasp! Celestia orders guards to find Cadance and Shining Armor S3E01.png|"Find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor!" Guards run S3E01.png|"Yes, your highness." Celestia writes a letter to Twilight S3E01.png|"My dearest Twilight..." Princess Celestia writes a letter to Twilight S3E01.png|"...you must come to Canterlot at once." Preparing for the test Golden Oak Library S3E1.png|The Library Twilight tries to find her quills S3E01.png|Where is it? Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png|Those eyes! Twilight sends quills S3E01.png|Catch this, Spike! Spike catches quills with a sack S3E01.png|Good! Twilight trying to find the book S3E01.png|No, no, no, no, no! Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png|Oh, don't mind us, we're just standing here! Rarity cute ear drop S3E1.png|That cute ear drop. Rarity should I be worried S3E1.png|Should I be worried? Twilight still trying to find the book S3E01.png|Where is it where is it?! Twilight finds the book S3E01.png|A-ha! The book about to fall onto Spike S3E01.png|Come to papa! Spike being squashed by a book S3E1.png|Spike being squashed by a book. Bookfacespike S3E01.png|Such a big heavy book for a baby dragon. Spike lifts the book S3E01.png|These sack ain't gonna fit this book! Twilight 'Flash cards!' S3E01.png|"Flash cards!" Twilight finds flash cards S3E01.png|Well, that was a fast find. Twilight levitating the flash cards S3E01.png|I want you to quiz me! Spike Stuck Under a Book S3E1.png|Spike must be really aggravated. Spike carrying the flash cards S3E01.png|Heavy stuffs! Twilight 'That isn't going to be enough cards' S3E01.png|"That isn't going to be enough cards!" Spike tries to calm Twilight down S3E01.png|"It's just a test." Twilight angry at Spike S3E01.png|"JUST A TEST?!" Twilight angry at Spike S3E1.png|Twilight angry at Spike. Spike backing away from Twilight S3E01.png|Back away... Twilight 'Just a test!' S3E01.png|"It's just a test?!" Spike wearing protective gear S3E01.png|Protection time! Twilight mad S3E01.png|Twilight gone to full rage. Rarity I doubt that S3E1.png|Yeah...I doubt that. Rarity or perhaps S3E1.png|Or perhaps you're right. Library launched up in the air S3E01.png|Full rage indeed. At Canterlot Shining_Armor_and_Princess_Cadance_window_S03E01.png|A depiction of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's victory over the Changelings. Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png|Hey, Shining Armor and Cadance got their own window! Luna and Celestia discuss Twilight S3E01.png|Luna and Celestia discuss Twilight's test Luna talking about the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|"The empire's magic is powerful. It cannot fall again, my sister." Celestia 'she is that much closer to being ready' S3E01.png|"She will succeed at her task. And when she does, we'll know that she is that much closer to being ready." Twilight at the door S3E01.png|Um, Princess. Twilight Ready for Her Test S3E1.png|I've got everything I need. Luna leaves Celestia S3E01.png|I'm going to go now. Twilight walking towards Luna S3E01.png|Hello, Twilight! Twilight sees Luna S3E01.png|Hello, Luna! Twilight with two bags S3E01.png|Well-prepared Twilight. Scroll unfolding towards Celestia S3E01.png|That's a looooooooooong paper. Celestia looks at scroll S3E01.png|Hmm,Twilight, it isn't this kind of test. Twilight 'Sorry!' S3E01.png|"Sorry!" Celestia reads scroll S3E01.png|This is irrelevant. Celestia levitating the quills and papers back into Twilight's bags S3E01.png|"This is a different kind of test." Celestia informs Twilight about the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|"The Crystal Empire has returned." Twilight worried S3E01.png|"Crystal Empire?" Twilight levitating books S3E01.png|You're not supposed to be looking for information... Princess Celestia levitating the glass protecting a crystal S3E01.png|...because not many people know of it. Crystal being levitated S3E01.png|Let me show you something. Twilight sees crystal S3E01.png|Ooh, a crystal. What does this do? Crystal being zapped S3E01.png|Stay back! Crystal transforms into Crystal Empire map S3E01.png|Surprise! The 3D map of the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|Cool! A 3D map! The Crystal ponies S3E01.png|A vision of a once happy crystal pony family. Twilight looking at the map S3E01.png|Ooh, shiny. Twilight Looking at Celestia S3E1.png|That's not shiny…. The Crystal Empire castle transforming S3E01.png|Transformation of darkness. King Sombra in a hologram S3E01.png|King Sombra King Sombra and his castle S03E01.png|The dark reign of Sombra Sombra full body view flashback on balcony S3E1.png|A flashback to his Era of tyranny. King Sombra ID S3E1.png|Sombra has flaming eyes of doom. King Sombra in The Crystal Empire S3E01.png|And he is happy to have them. The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png|Geez it's just like Nazi Germany, (King Sombra is Hitler and the crystal ponies are the Christians and Jews.) Shadowed Celestia and Luna S3E1.png|Dramatic back lit shot of Celestia and Luna Celestia and Luna firing a beam at King Sombra S03E01.png|Defeating King Sombra. Sombra turning to shadow S3E1.png|Turned to shadow and sealed away. Sombra being banished S3E1.png|King Sombra screaming as he gets sealed away. A Crystal under the castle S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire, going back to the way it was. The Crystal Empire vanishing S3E01.png|And when the world needs it most, it vanished! Celestia levitating the Crystal S3E01.png|"If the empire is filled with hope and love, ..." The crystal emitting rainbow light S3E01.png|"...those things are reflected across all of Equestria." Celestia with King Sombra-like eyes S3E01.png|Princess Celestia has dark magic powers. Crystal transforms S3E01.png|Transformation of darkness again! Twilight surrounded by dark crystals S3E01.png|It's a (demonstration) trap! Celestia producing magic S3E01.png|Princess Celestia must be so proud after doing this... Celestia destroys the dark crystals S3E01.png|POW! Celestia 'I need your help finding a way to protect it' S3E01.png|"Which is why I need your help finding a way to protect it." Twilight 'protect an entire empire' S3E01.png|"You want me to protect an entire empire?" Celestia putting the crystal back into its place S3E01.png|"This is a different kind of test." Twilight determined S3E01.png|"How do I begin?" Celestia informing Twilight S3E01.png|"By joining Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire." Twilight walking with Celestia S3E01.png|I hear you, Princess. Princess Celestia and Twilight stops at the entrance S3E01.png|Princess Luna, waiting outside. Princess Luna serious S3E1.png|Hey it's Princess Luna...well, a little too serious Princess Luna. Twilight feeling gaze S3E1.png|Feeling Luna's serious gaze. Twilight 'what if I fail' S3E01.png|"What if I fail?" Princess Celestia being motherly S3E1.png|Another motherly moment by Princess Celestia. Celestia convinces Twilight that she will not fail S3E01.png|"You won't." Princess Celestia but Twilight S3E1.png|"But Twilight." Twilight turns around S3E1.png|Turns around. Luna and Celestia with their cutie marks in the background S3E01.png|"It must be you and you alone who ultimately assists Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in doing what needs to be done to protect the empire." Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png|Possible foreshadowing? Celestia telling Twilight to go S3E01.png|"Then go." Twilight worries S3E01.png|…Oh dear. The Failure Song Spike waiting S3E01.png|What's taking Twilight so long? Twilight walks down the stairs S3E01.png|"Oh, Twilight. That was fast." Spike 'A-minus' S3E1.png|How did it go? Spike 'B-plus' S3E1.png|What happened? Twilight stops walking S3E01.png|Oh no, is she going to break into a song? Spike surprised S3E1.png|Uh oh. Spike 'did you fail' S3E1.png|Spike whispering to Twilight, asking if she failed. Twilight looking depressed S3E01.png|Is everything alright Twilight? Twilight 'I was prepared to do my best' S3E1.png|"I was prepared to do my best, thought I could handle any test..." Spike about to run S3E01.png|Song time! My kind of time! Twilight looks up S3E01.png|"For I can do so many tricks, but I wasn't prepared for this Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png|Golden Harvest? Where'd Upper Crust go? Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.png|Who are you, invading my music video? Twilight walking on the street with Spike S3E01.png|What is this, a Shoeshine x fancy stallion moment? Twilight levitating the cup and kettle S3E1.png|"Levitation would have been a breeze..." Twilight 'Facts and figues I recite with ease' S3E01.png|"...facts and figures I recite with ease." Twilight reciting square root S3E1.png|"The square root of 546 is 23.36664289109" Bill Neigh drops his chalk S3E01.png|"She is correct!" Spike shocked S3E1.png|Spike is impressed Twilight spinning with Spike S3E1.png|"I could ace a test on friendship's bliss..." Twilight hugs Spike S3E01.png|Cute hug. Twilight very sad S3E1.png|Did Spike get dropped? Twilight looking ahead S3E01.png|"But I wasn't prepared for this." Twilight The Failure Song S3E1.png|The wind is flowing through her mane. Spike singing S3E1.png|Singing back-up for Twilight. Twilight about to teleport S3E01.png|Twilight is about to teleport. Twilight "my mind is sharp" S3E01.png|Teleport count: 1 Twilight hoof-standing on lilypad S3E01.png|Teleport count: 2 Twilight "my skills intact" S3E01.png|Teleport count: 3 Twilight 'My heart is pure' S3E01.png|Teleport count: 4 Twilight Sparkle awesome pose S3E1.png|Ponies are always adorable no matter how they feel. Spike dancing S3E01.png|Dancing is awesome! Spike and Twilight S3E01.png|Twilight and Spike, are the best Equestrian dancers! Twilight 'But no I wasn't' S3E01.png|But no I wasn't Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' S3E01.png|Oh no she wasn't Twilight 'Oh no I wasn't' S3E01.png|Oh no I wasn't Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' 2 S3E01.png|Oh no she wasn't Twilight 'Oh no I wasn't prepared' S3E01.png|"Oh no I wasn't prepared..." Twilight singing with a dramatic camera zoom out S3E1.png|"...for THIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Arctic northern Equestria Twilight and Spike going to the train station S3E01.png|Twilight is walking in a depressed way while Spike walks gleefully. Spike asking Twilight what's she preparing for S3E01.png|"Uh, prepared for what exactly?" Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png|"Twilight!" Applejack asking Twilight if she passed S3E01.png|"Did ya pass?" Pinkie with her party cannon S3E01.png|She wasn't kidding when she said she'll never leave home with her party cannon! Pinkie up into the air S3E01.png|A hyper happy Pinkie. Pinkie Pie hitting the ground after jumping S03E01.png|''Oof''. Twilight 'we're going to the Crystal Empire' S3E01.png|"We're going to the Crystal Empire." Rarity prepared & happy S3E1.png|Rarity was the only one prepared and she's happy about it. Rarity is right S3E1.png|How about sharing some of your scarves, Miss Generosity? Shining Armor bandana S3E1.png|Shining Solo. Shining Armor smiling unmasked S3E1.png|Peek-a-boo! Twilight & Shining Armor hug S3E1.png|Aaww... Siblings love :) Shining Armor worried S3E1.png|There are things out there we really don't want to run into after dark. Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png|W-what does he mean by that? Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png|What kind of things? Shining Armor 'Isn't the only thing that's returned' S3E1.png|Let's just say the empire... isn't the only thing that's returned. Spike and the others S3E1.png|Spike and the others Snowstorm S3E1.png|Walking in the storm Shining Armor 'We think it's a unicorn king' S3E1.png|Come on, we better get to the Crystal Empire. Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png|But Princess Celestia said I was being sent here to find a way to protect the empire! Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png|If King Sombra can't get in, then it must already be protected. Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png|What was that? Fluttershy freaking out S3E1.png|Ooh noo, this can't be good. Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png|That's one of the things, isn't it? Shining Armor 'We have to get' S3E1.png|We have to get to the Crystal Empire. Shining Armor 'Now' S3E1.png|Now Giant shadow appears S3E1.png|Uh oh, time to run ponies! King Sombra's eyes at the top of the shadow S3E1.png|Muwahahahahaha! Spike scared S3E1.png|Better get moving,Spike. Shining Armor saves Spike S3E1.png|Shining Armor saves Spike Shining Armor & Spike run S3E1.png|Escape from King Sombra's Shadow Twilight looks behind S3E1.png|Run Twilight. King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png|A shadow of a new villain behind the ponies Shining Armor vs King Sombra 1 S3E1.png|Face to face showdown Shining Armor vs King Sombra 2 S3E1.png|King Sombra "eats" Shining Armor Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png|Main Six run to the safety of the Crystal Empire. Crystal Empire Sombra's Curse S3E01.png|Shining escapes but is in worse condition than before. The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|No sign of King Sombra here. Crystal Castle S3E1.png|The castle of the crystal empire Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|Those sparkling eyes. Rarity gotta what S3E1.png|Gotta do what now? Rarity I know that S3E1.png|Well, I know that! Rarity why can't you S3E1.png|Why can't you enjoy the scenery too! Rarity you can't S3E1.png|You can't be serious Rainbow! Rarity loss of words S3E1.png|Rarity being cute. Rarity sinking in S3E1.png|Rainbow's words are sinking in. Rarity & Rainbow Dash nose to nose S3E1.png|Rarity, nose to nose with a concealed emotion Rainbow Dash. Rarity & Rainbow Dash emotion mix S3E1.png|Rainbow's got you, Rarity. Rarity very funny S3E1.png|"Very funny." Princess Cadance wary S3E1.png|How wary she looks. Cadance on the throne acknowledging Twilight S3E1.png|Meeting Cadance, who has seen better days. Princess Cadance spirits lifted S3E1.png|Princess Cadance's spirits are lifted at seeing Twilight Sparkle. Cadance and Twilight doing the "Sunshine" dance in the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|Sunshine Sunshine... again Twilight and Cadance 'do a little shake' S3E01.png|and do a little shack Cadance tired S3E01.png|"Her magic will not last forever"... Princess Cadance heavy burden S3E1.png|The heavy burden Princess Cadance bears. Princess Cadance I'm fine S3E1.png|"I'm fine." Shining Armor and Cadance S3E01.png|"She is NOT fine.." Twilight who said what S3E1.png|Who said what now? Twilight "That's why we're ALL here!" S3E01.png|"That's why we're ALL here!.." Rarity "There are Crystal Ponies?!" S3E1.png|"There are CRYSTAL PONIES???" Rarity ooh you S3E1.png|Ooh you. Rarity acting insane S3E1.png|Rarity, what's the matter with you? Rarity oh uh oops S3E1.png|Oh uh oops. Rarity releases hair S3E1.png|Rarity releases her hair. Rarity it's cool right S3E1.png|It's cool right? Rarity please continue S3E1.png|"Please continue." Rarity don't remember S3E1.png|I hope they don't remember this. Twilight a research paper S3E1.png|"A research paper!" Shining Armor huh S3E1.png|"Huh??" Twilight looking at us S3E1.png|All right, Twilight is looking at us. Princess Cadance sees weird S3E1.png|Some weird stuff is going on. Twilight going to be great S3E1.png|"This is going to be great!" Princess Cadance & Shining Armor dumbfounded S3E1.png|Dumbfounded. Princess Cadance tell me S3E1.png|She's your sister so tell me what she means by this research paper. Rainbow Dash yeah S3E1.png|"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash who doesn't S3E1.png|"Who doesn't." Rainbow Dash joke ruined S3E1.png|Pinkie just ruined the joke. Rainbow Dash surprised despite S3E1.png|Still surprised by...well Pinkie. Pinkie Pie is it Spike S3E1.png|Is it just me or does Spike look smaller? Anyway he does look cute in this shot. Rarity & Fluttershy why us S3E1.png|Why us? Twilight wink of confidence S3E1.png|Gotta trust that wink of confidence. Twilight standing in the Crystal Pony's doorway S3E1.png|Twilight and Spike at the doorstep of a crystal pony. Twilight interviews a Crystal Pony S3E1.png|A Crystal Pony speaking to Twilight. King Sombra eyes flash S3E1.png|A vision of King Sombra. Crystal pony's eyes wide open S3E1.png|A shocking occurrence - terrified of the memory of being ruled under Sombra. Crystal pony cringing S3E1.png|Crystal Pony winces at a bad memory Twilight whispering to Spike S3E1.png|Twilight whispering to Spike. Crystal pony shuts door on Twilight and Spike S3E1.png|Spike, upset about not getting any information. Spike heading down the stairs S3E1.png|"Well, that was a bust!" Twilight and Spike head off from the house S3E1.png|Twilight and Spike, as they leave the crystal pony's house. Rainbow Dash nudging local pony S3E1.png|Come on, I know you got something! Rainbow Dash Interrogates S3E1.png|Rainbow Dash is determined to get answers! Rainbow Dash looking at local pony S3E1.png|I wish I could help you. Really. Rainbow Dash getting angry S3E1.png|Rainbow dashing after a crystal pony. Rainbow Dash flying very fast S3E1.png|When Rainbow Dash wants answers, she wants answers! Rainbow Dash 'Come on' S3E1.png|"Come on!" Rainbow Dash 'Gotta know something' S3E1.png|"You gotta know something!" Rainbow Dash facehoofs S3E1.png|*Facehoof* Fluttershy 'Oh, um, excuse me' S3E1.png|Fluttershy seems unsure of which pony to ask. Fluttershy 'I was just wondering' S3E1.png|Hey wait! I wanna ask you something. Fluttershy gasping at two locals S3E1.png|These Crystal Ponies are seriously emo... Fluttershy frustrated S3E1.png|Fluttershy remembering her assertive training from a while back. Fluttershy creeping behind locals S3E1.png|Come on, these ponies must be awoken pronto. Assertive Fluttershy S3E1.png|Striking fear, Fluttershy style Fluttershy 'Oh that's okay' S3E1.png|Ooh sorry, didn't know you were just hanging out. Fluttershy 'You look really busy' S3E1.png|"Oh, I can see you're busy. That's fine.." Bouncing Pinkie S3E1.png|We have a spy lurking among us. Pinkie looking for intel S3E1.png|"Time to gather some intel." Pinkie Pie about to descend S3E1.png|Spy Pie, ready to investigate. Unnamed pony 'It looks the same but doesn't feel the same' S3E1.png|Crystal Ponies feel like something is missing Unnamed pony 'It just feels like something is missing' S3E1.png|"It looks the same, but it doesn't feel the same." Pinkie Pie 'Because it isn't!' S3E1.png|"Thats because it ''ISN'T!'"' Pinkie Pie hanging on upside down S3E1.png|Pinkie Spy Pinkie Pie falling to the ground S3E1.png|Mission: ImPinkable Crystal Castle clear view S3E1.png|The Crystal Castle Pinkie Pie 'A spy' S3E1.png|A spy? Pinkie Pie 'How did they know' S3E1.png|How did they know? Pinkie pointing at goggles S3E1.png|Must have noticed my night vision goggles Pinkie Pie smile 2 S3E1.png|A smile is hidden on Pinkie Pie's face. Pinkie Pie jumping S3E1.png|Pinkie pie breaking logic as usual. Pinkie Pie crashes into big crystal S3E1.png|Crystal Pony: Solid Pie Rarity as Crystal Pony fantasy S3E1.png|Rarity is a Crystal Pony. Rarity magnificent crystal form S3E1.png|Rarity just looks magnificent. Rarity 'It simply must create a rainbow of color!' S3E1.png|And when you flip your mane, it simply must create a rainbow of color. Rarity acting like she is a Crystal Pony S3E1.png|Such an embarrassment! Rarity flicking hair S3E1.png|Rarity flicking her beautiful hair. Rarity being Rarity S3E01.png|So sparkly! Rarity 'It's so sparkly!' S3E1.png|Back away from the crazy pony. Rarity the proud S3E1.png|How proud Rarity looks. The Investigation Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png|Rarity & Rainbow Dash arrive to give their progress reports. Rainbow 'I got nothin'!' S3E1.png|"I got nothin' so far!" Rarity oh...that S3E1.png|Oh...that...oh. Rarity me neither S3E1.png|"Me neither." Flutter costume S3E1.png|The Thing is in Equestria now Pinkie Pie emerging from the Fluttershy costume S03E01.png|The most disturbing thing yet?! Pinkie Pie 'my cover has been blown' S03E01.png|"My cover has been blown" Fluttershy steps on disguise S3E1.png|What am I standing in? A library? S3E1.png|A library Why didn't you say so? S3E1.png|"Oh why didn't you say so?" The library S3E1.png|The main 6 and Spike approaching the library View of the library S3E1.png|The library The Librarian S3E1.png|The librarian Main ponies no Fluttershy squee S3E1.png|Every pony smiles Rainbow Dash facepalm again S3E1.png|Another Facepalm Rarity searching for book S3E1.png|Searching for the book. Rainbow Dash throwing books S3E1.png|Dashing through book after book. Pinkie Pie checking books S3E1.png|Pinkie Pie defying the laws of physics to find a book Rarity yawn S3E1.png|Yawn. Rarity tired eyes S3E1.png|Those tired eyes. Twilight looks at all those books S3E1.png|Finding book after book, Twilight never gives up! Spike lugging a heavy book S3E1.png|Poor Spike, having to carry that heavy book all by himself The Ballad of the Crystal Empire Twilight beginning the song S3E1.png|Twilight telling her friends that Princess Cadance needs their help. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S3E1.png|Fluttershy, how did your wings get all the way back there? Rarity happy expression S3E1.png|The book before Rarity. Picture of two ponies jousting S3E01.png|A picture of two ponies jousting. Rainbow Dash suiting up S03E01.png|Putting on the jousting armor. Rainbow_Dash_jousting_outfit_S03E01.png|Rainbow Dash, does look awesome. Picture of the Crystal Empire flag S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire flag. Rarity with cloth S3E1.png|Hope that cloth is fine silk. Rarity 'flew a flag of many hues' S3E1.png|Rarity helps out, during the song. Picture of two ponies collecting berries S3E01.png|Picture of two crystal ponies picking crystal berries. Applejack 'made sweets of crystal berries' S3E1.png|Pinkie Pie and Applejack enjoy picking some Crystal Berries. Applejack chowing down on a crystal berry S3E1.png|Crystal berries, must taste good, Applejack enjoys some. Picture of an ewe S3E01.png|A picture of a baby sheep. Fluttershy very happy S3E1.png|The admission for the petting zoo was downright sheep. Main 6 singing around a table S3E1.png|Pony head bopping. Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3E1.png|Fluttershy and Applejack singing along. Picture of a pony blowing a crystal flugelhorn S3E01.png|Picture of a crystal pony blowing a flugel horn. Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3E1.png|Pinkie Pie: Not exactly the world's best flugel horn player. Twilight The Ballad of the Crystal Empire S3E1.png|And the Crystal Kingdom anthem Twilight Book Glows Not Horn S03E01.png|Doing everything according to the book. Twilight magic animation error S3E01.png|They sure love to sing. Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3E1.png|It looks amazing! Crystal Fair Applejack with fake Crystal Heart S3E1.png|What is this thing? Twilight explaining crystal heart importance S3E1.png|Twilight explaining the importance of the crystal heart to Applejack Twilight 'Cut one out of a crystal block' S3E1.png|So, I cut one out of a crystal block. Applejack 'Nice work Twi' S3E1.png|Well... Applejack 'Up' S3E1.png|....I'll be apple cider Twilight, great job! Applejack 'And running' S3E1.png|Looks like it's time to get this festival rolling. Pinkie playing flugelhorn while alone S3E1.png|Blowing the flugel horn. Pinkie playing flugelhorn near Twilight, Shining and Cadance S3E1.png|Out come Princess Cadance, Twilight and Shining Armor. Twilight smiling on balcony S3E1.png|Attention crystal ponies! Twilight 'Hear ye' S3E1.png|Princess Cadance... Twilight 'Hear...' S3E1.png|Would like to let you all know about.. Twilight doesn't like the flugelhorn sounds S3E1.png|...Err, Pinkie! Crystal Fair opened S3E1.png|The ponies, at the opening of the Crystal fair. Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png|The crystal empire librarian. First pony rejuvenated S3E1.png|The crystal ponies regaining their memories and shiny bodies Pinkie Pie and Twilight hooves close S3E1.png|Brohoof in 3... Pinkie Pie and Twilight about to brohoof S3E1.png|2... Pinkie Pie and Twilight brohoof S3E1.png|BROHOOF! Rainbow Dash where she go S3E1.png|Where she go? Rainbow Dash nom nom nom S3E1.png|While the two mares chat about something important that is not presented yet thanks to the writer, Rainbow Dash is busy eating some corn. Rainbow Dash of course S3E1.png|"Of course, we have it!" Rainbow Dash without crystal heart S3E1.png|"Without the crystal heart, right?" Rainbow Dash who said what S3E1.png|Say what now? Crystal librarian rejuvenated S3E1.png|She regains her memory about the crystal heart. Rainbow Dash taking flag S3E1.png|Rainbow Dash, in a rainbow blur. Rainbow Dash covering Twilight and heart S3E1.png|Cover it up! No Crystal Heart?! Twilight 'Anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the heart' S3E1.png|This book said nothing about the crystal ponies powering the heart. Page torn out of book S3E1.png|A page missing from the book. Twilight 'How did I not notice?' S3E1.png|I didn't know! Cadance wobbling S3E1.png|Oh no, she doesn't look so good. Cadance beginning to faint S3E1.png|Cadance! Shining catching Cadance S3E1.png|There there dear, I got you. Cadance's magic diminishing S3E1.png|I need help, Shining Armor. Shining 'Twiley!' S3E1.png|Twily, go we need your help! Twilight and Shining alarmed S3E1.png|I'll find the crystal heart, that thing is moving in quickly. Shield collapsing S3E1.png|The empire, slowly losing its shiny atmosphere. Darkness enters the empire S3E1.png|The black smoke, is coming closer to the empire. King Sombra's eyes S3E1.png|Lord of the Rings meets MLP? King Sombra appears S3E1.png|King Sombra, has returned. Promotional Promotional The Crystal Empire preview image EW.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg The Crystal Empire overlook EW promotional S3E01.jpg|A shot of the Crystal Empire,released by Entertainment Weekly. Promotional Rarity looking insane S3E1.jpg GetGlue sticker The Crystal Empire.png|GetGlue sticker "Adventures In The Crystal Empire" Region 1 DVD Cover.jpg|Part 1 and 2 available on DVD "Adventures In The Crystal Empire" Region 1 DVD package.jpg